zsffandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Archives/Kiyo
Planned magic abilities for Kiyo. Improved Magic - Dark *Clinging Darkness **Dark damage over time and Speed debuff *Oppressive Gloom **Dark damage and Magic debuff *Syphon Energy **Dark HP damage, transferred to Kiyo as MP gain. *Chain Breath Weapon **Kiyo breathes forth several 'chains' made of dark energy, which lance out at targets and impact them. Extremely accurate homing attack, chains have a chance to puncture through a target and continue on to another target. Advanced Magic - Dark *Dark Invocation **Dark damage over time and Skill debuff *Syphon Strength **Strength damage, transferred to Kiyo as a short-duration buff. *Syphon Magic **Magic damage, transferred to Kiyo as a short-duration buff. *Explosive Breath Weapon **Kiyo breathes forth a large ball of dark fire, which explodes on contact. Massive AoE damage, and possibly throws targets from the blast with the force of the shockwave. Master Magic - Dark *Dark Transference **Kiyo sacrifices some of her life energy for magical energy. *Shadow's Sight **Grants 'True Vision' to the caster, allowing their eyes to percieve everything as they truly are. *One With Darkness **Kiyo gains additional armor and dodge rate in areas of sufficient shadow. Epic Magic - Dark *Neverending Night **Creates a field of complete darkness, causing Kiyo to instantly shadowmeld *Shadow Cascade **Instantly detonates each and every shadow in the immediate vicinty, causing massive Dark damage. *Blitz of Umbranos **Kiyo expends a large amount of energy to shadowstep to every enemy in line-of-sight, while unleashing a barrage of attacks, attacking each target in a sequence(like Omnislash). *Torrent Breath Weapon **Kiyo's most devastating breath weapon, she unleashes a concentrated beam of pure dark energy. Is uninterrupted by weaker foes, eliminating threats in a cyndrilical Area of Effect. Basic Magic - Death *Nosferatu Incantatem **Toggle ability that absorbs escaping energies of dying and dead targets in a short radius around her. Heals HP, based on how much MP the target had at the time of death, modified by Magic. *Necrotic Charge **As Charge *Necrosis Bolt **As Bolt Improved Magic - Death *Necrotic Field **AoE Death damage and lifetap *Shroud of Souls **Melee AoE: Target must save versus Fear when trying to attack Kiyo while active. *Soul Steal **Melee attack enhancement: Next melee attack gets a 5% chance to instantly kill the target, and heal Kiyo for as much health as it had at the moment of execution. Advanced Magic - Death *Stygian Circle **AoE HP damage, drained and split as HP/MP recovery for Kiyo *Transfer Vitae **HP transfer between Kiyo and a friendly target in range. *Death's Embrace **Toggle, every kill Kiyo makes gives her a slight STR, SK and SP buff for a short duration. Master Magic - Death *Cause Fear **AoE fear *Death Sentence **Timed instant-kill *Necrotic Embrace **Melee huge damage + lifetap Improved Magic - Fire *Eruption **Fire AoE *Fire Field **Melee damage shield, all attackers in melee attacking Kiyo take Fire damage to attack her. *Warmpth **Fire-based large heal. Advanced Magic - Fire *Combust **Sets target on fire, addint a fire-based DoT *Haste **Doubles the next turn's available Skill to spend on actions.